In My Arms
by HeroComplex122
Summary: A short story, showing Arthur and Alfred's relationship from the first time they met, up to the present day.


**In My Arms**

(( I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers, the song "In My Arms by Plumb, or any of the characters, I DO however, own this fanfic. =w= ))

**"Your baby blues, so full of wonder... Your curly cue's, your contagious smile.. And as I watch, you start to grow up. All I can do is hold you tight.. Knowing.."**

The day Arthur Kirkland, or England, landed on the shores of America, he knew the land must be his. It was amazing and beautiful, and it had the stubborn Brit in awe.. Rolling hills, beautiful, clear blue skies, and the land had a wild, dare he say, free feel to it. Later that day, while exploring, he heard word of a child found by Finland; the Brit, as well as a certain 'wine bastard' along with Finland, went to see the boy. As they walked, Arthur took in more of the sights and sounds, getting a feel for the land and what it could be used for. They came to a stop at a meadow filled with wild flowers, wheat, and ferns. Quietly, both Francis and Arthur stood by and watched as Finland quietly called the small boy foreword. The child hesitated..would he really be safe, trusting these strangers? The boy took a few steps forward, curious, yet slightly frightened blue eyes looking over the three men. At seeing the child, Arthur's eyes widened. The boy's eyes were like liquid sky, and full of curiosity and wonder; truly the most beautiful shade of baby blue that Arthur had ever seen. He continued to look at the boy, noticing that his skin was tanned by the sun, yet it was still remained light and fair. While his slightly curled and messy hair was a light golden, wheat color, making a lovely combination with his golden skin. Instantly, Arthur knew this child would be a gem in the British Empire. That day after a little crying and some work, Arthur's life changed. He got a little brother, Alfred Jones, or America.. Arthur took care of the young lad, watching him grow slowly, but surely. Everyday that young Alfred learned something or smiled that innocent smile at Arthur, the Brit's heart would swell with pride and affection for the child.

**"Clouds will rage in, storms will race in. But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, Waves will crash all around. But you will be safe, in my arms."**

As Alfred grew older, Arthur learnt more about the boy. He had figured out rather quickly, that the child was frightened by many things; storms, stories of spirits or monsters, and on rare occasions, the Brit's cooking. At most of those things, the child would start crying and cling to him, begging to sleep in his room with him that night. Of course, Arthur always said yes, allowing the boy to stay close to him, wrapped in his arms for comfort. He would whisper soothing words to Alfred, telling him that no matter what, he would protect him. Then, after a short wait, the child would be fast asleep, cuddling his elder brother affectionately in his sleep. While Arthur, smiled softly and followed in pursuit, allowing himself to drift off into the land of dreams.

**"Story books are full of fairytales. Of kings and queens, and the bluest skies. My heart is torn, just in knowing you'll someday see, the truth for lies.."**

As Alfred got older, he began to slowly learn what the people Arthur had put on his land, truly thought of England's king, and his laws. He began to stop believing in the tales of righteous kings and lovely queens. One day, the boy approached Arthur, a deep frown set in that normally smiling face. He spoke slowly, cautiously. Surely, their people must be mistaken.. "Big brother, the people that live near my house have been speaking strangely lately.." Alfred proceeded to explain that people were saying how sick they were of abiding by the kings rules when they were unfair and unjust. He then went on to say, "Maybe..Since they live on my land.. Could I help you..? Make laws with the King. That way, maybe I could help make them happier.." Arthur's expression darkened for a moment before he laughed off what the boy said, smiling and replied calmly. "No, lad. Do not fret over it; I'll do all the work. Our people are just a bit confused is all. Soon enough, they'll see that they were wrong." When Arthur walked away that day, Alfred felt something stir inside him. The will of their, no _**his**_ people, was beginning to give him the urge to make Arthur listen to him or to revolt against him. Though Alfred put those thoughts in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but slowly become distant from his older brother.

"**Clouds will rage in, storms will race in. But you will be safe, in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around. But you will be safe in my arms.."**

Alfred continued to try and be more independent, which only made Arthur and him start to fight and bicker. Though one night, when Alfred had stayed with Arthur at his home, he couldn't shake the fear from his mind. The storm outside caused loud thunder to rip through the town, lightening reminding him of fires, while each bolt threw shadows across the walls of his room. He was terrified, to say the least. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he climbed out of his bed and started working his way towards Arthur's bedroom. He crept quietly into the room, moving to the bed and slipped under the thick blanket, curling into his older brother's side. Almost instantly, he relaxed, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist and closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

"**Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true.. Because you are never all alone, cause I will always, always love you. Hey I, hey I.. Will love..."**

The two brothers.. No. The two men were only a few feet apart, yet their bond to each other had been ripped and broken. Or so they thought. Alfred, now a separate nation stood in front of the man who had raised him, looking down at the fallen Brit who was crying. No.. Alfred wouldn't believe he had made Arthur cry. He couldn't have, not for how much he loved him. No..it must have been the rain. The same way the rain was running down his own cheeks. He would never admit that he had cried along with Arthur, not ever. Turning away, Alfred began to walk with his people, leaving the British Empire behind. Watching as his people cheered loudly for his soldiers, and began to celebrate, he smiled slightly. Sighing softly, he went back to his home and slipped inside. He had expected to feel freer after leaving Arthur, that maybe he would be able to show the Brit that he was really a man now, not some child. Alfred sat down and looked at the floor, because he may have gained freedom for his people, but his hearts bonds to the Brit were still there, still holding him to Arthur, and he wondered if he would ever be free of that. Did he ever really want to be free of those bonds…? To forget how much he cared for the other man…?

"**Clouds will rage in, storms will race in. But you will be safe, in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around. But you will be safe in my arms.."**

It was the year 2010, and things had changed oh so very much since the American Revolution. Alfred and Arthur sat in their shared home in New York, watching a horror film. Of course, within ten minutes into said film, Alfred had screamed at the top of his lungs (Like a girl, not that he'll ever admit it), and lunged into Arthur's lap, clinging to the Brit. Arthur, in response, couldn't help but laugh a little as he held his fiancé close. "Alfred, it's only a movie, come on.." Alfred just shook his head and laid in Arthur's lap, trembling slightly. The Brit sighed softly, gathering the American into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his hair. It was moments like these that he wondered how Alfred and himself had gotten to be in a relationship, how it had ended up like this after years of fighting. Memories of Alfred asking him on a date, and trying to convince him that he loved the Arthur floated through his memory, and he smiled softly. He didn't regret ending up like this with Alfred, because he really did love the other man. Far more than in a brotherly sense. Leaning back against their floral couch, Arthur petted Alfred's hair until he was calm, both men staying quiet and laying together peacefully on the couch, occasionally sharing a sweet kiss, or murmuring a few soft words of affection. As it began to rain and storm outside, both nations found themselves drifting back into their memories. Starting when a powerful man named Arthur Kirkland, met a young child who would forever change his life. For the best, both men would agree that their meeting has been for the best… They stayed wrapped in each other's arms that night, both of them soothed by the other's presence.

**"In my arms…"**


End file.
